A motor vehicle air conditioning system is an apparatus which cools, heats, replaces and purifies the air inside a vehicle cabin. It can provide passengers with a comfortable travelling environment, lessen driver fatigue, and improve travelling safety. In recent years, the rapid development of the motor vehicle industry has spurred corresponding developments in motor vehicle air conditioning. As people have seen their material living standards rise, they have begun to demand a higher level of comfort in motor vehicles, and thus to make demands relating to the noise produced by motor vehicle air conditioning. The principal source of noise in a motor vehicle air conditioning system is the blower, and for this reason, the search for a way to reduce the noise produced by blowers has already become a focus of research and development in the field of motor vehicle air conditioning systems. Those skilled in the art already know that the filter in a motor vehicle air conditioning system is generally located close to the blower, so that by replacing the filter with a device for air conditioning that not only has an air filtration function but also has a noise reduction function, it is possible to control the noise produced by the blower effectively while maintaining the filtration function. Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a filter component for motor vehicle air conditioning with two functions, namely filtration of air and noise reduction.